La extraña pareja 2
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mi historia necesitaba un epílogo! Y yo se lo he dado. En este, Arthur se lo intenta contar a Ron y Ginny y claro... No esperaba que todo fueran amor y rosas.


Tres meses después de que Lucius hubiera comentado que se "amaban" y no tenían simplemente sexo, Arthur decidió dar un paso importante en su vida. Se lo contó a sus hijos.

Esperó al día 6 de Febrero, el día de su cumpleaños, pare decírselo. Ron y Ginny le habían enviado una carta pidiéndole que querían pasar parte del día con él y Arthur pensó, que mejor momento para decirles quien era su nueva pareja.

"_Ya se lo contarán ellos a los más mayores_" pensó Arthur

Quedó con Ron y Ginny en la puerta de Ollivanders del Callejón Diagon. Los llevaría a comer algún sitio y luego, durante un helado se los contaría. Lucius no fue por insistencia del pelirrojo. Aunque esto le fastidió el plan al Señor Malfoy, sabía que tenía que solucionar las cosas él solo. Ya le regalaría algo a la noche.

A la hora acordada, Arthur ya estaba esperando en Ollivanders, miró su reloj. Bueno sí, mejor darle algo de cuartel, sus hijos no solían ser los más puntuales del mundo.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Se alegrarían de que su padre estuviera saliendo con otra persona? ¿Se sentirían traicionados?

"_Creo que el gran problema de toda la situación será: Malfoy_" pensó vagamente

Vio a sus hijos acercarse y sonrió de oreja a oreja intentando no envidenciar su preocupación. Preocupación que llegó hasta el momento del postre. Cuando Ginny no aguantó más y tuvo que preguntar.

- Papá, has estado nervioso todo el día, ¿nos vas a decir ya que te pasa o esperarás a las Navidades del próximo año?

Arthur se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Yo? ¿Nervioso? – preguntó

- ¿Está nervioso? – preguntó Ron confuso

- Hermanito, si no te centraras tanto en comer podrías haberte dado por enterado de que papá nos mira fijamente, mira su plato, niega con la cabeza y nos vuelve a mirar. Quiere contarnos algo pero no sabe cómo.

"_Maldita niña inteligente._" Pensó Arthur

- Bueno sí hija, tienes razón. – admitió – Espero que… - murmuró – Veréis. Desde hace tiempo, bastante a decir verdad, estoy viéndome con alguien.

Ron abrió la boca de par tras tragar un trozo de helado.

- ¿Tienes novia? – balbuceó

- ¡Eh!¡Que mamá también tiene novio y bien majo que es! Papá tiene el mismo derecho a tener otra relación. – le regañó su hermana - ¿Sí? ¿Y quién es papá? ¿Es guapa? ¿Podemos conocerla?

Arthur miró a sus hijos alternativamente.

- Lo conocéis. – dijo en voz baja

Ron y Ginny se miraron extrañados y se quedaron mirando a su padre.

- ¿"Lo"? – preguntó Ginny - ¡Ah! – dijo dándose cuenta de golpe – Qué tienes novio. También. Bueno si es completamente admisible, ¡completamente! ¿Verdad Ron?

El menor de los hermanos pelirrojos estaba que no daba crédito. ¡

- ¿Ron? – preguntó Arthur

El nombrado asintió vagamente con la cabeza tras recibir un codazo de su hermana.

- ¿Y quién es? – preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Es el mago que trabaja contigo en el nuevo departamento? Sé que hace poco dejo a su mujer también…

Arthur rotó los ojos.

- Es Lucius. – dijo lo más claro que pudo

Ginny y Ron le miraron fijamente. Que ellos supieran solo conocían un Lucius y…

- ¿Malfoy? – se atrevió a preguntar Ron - ¿Lucius Malfoy?

- Sí. Hace año y medio que me estoy viendo con él. Y… Hace dos meses le llamamos "noviazgo". – se explicó

Ron se levantó tan rápido que casi tira la mesa.

- ¿Un Malfoy? ¡Papá! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- No grites… - le pidió Arthur – No me vuelto loco Ron, simplemente ocurrió.

- ¡Pero es un Malfoy! ¡Un maldito Malfoy!

- Ron. No te alarmes tanto… Eh… Los Malfoy fueron completamente absueltos de todos su cargos ya que se demostró que no atacaron a nadie durante la segunda guerra y que fueron coaccionados por Quien-Tú-Sabes… - le intentó explicar Ginny

- ¡Me importa una mierda Ginevra! No dejará de ser un maldito Malfoy. Que por si no lo recuerdas bien, estuvo insultando a nuestra familia toda su vida. ¡Incluso después de la guerra!

Arthur tragó saliva. Se esperaba una reacción así.

- Ron, pero yo le…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que le quieres! ¡Es inverosímil! – gruñó, cogió un paquete de la bolsa que llevaba y se lo lanzó prácticamente a la cara – Toma. Tu regalo de cumpleaños. – dijo, se levantó y se marchó enfadado

Arthur cogió su regalo y lo dejó en la mesa. Observó entristecido como su hijo se iba. Luego miró al sitio de Ginny.

- ¿A ti no te importa? – se atrevió a preguntar

Su hija se encogió de hombros.

- Eres un hombre sensato papá. Y confío en que los Malfoy son inocentes y ya no practican ningún tipo de artes oscuras. – susurró – Si estás con él, es que le quieres. Ni te está obligando, ni estás hechizado. Le quieres y por eso lo consideráis noviazgo. A mí sinceramente no me importa en absoluto. – le dijo esbozando una sonrisita – Me hubiera alegrado más si hubiera sido el mago de tu departamento, que es casi de la familia. Pero si has elegido a Lucius, bien elegido está.

Arthur sonrió agradecido por tal explicación y agarró una mano de su hija fuertemente.

- Gracias Ginny. – murmuró

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No tienes porque darlas. – susurró – Y por Ron no te preocupes, Hermione le hará entrar en razón. Solo dale un tiempo para que lo asimile. – le dijo sonriendo

Arthur asintió.

- ¿Cuándo lo conoceremos? – preguntó Ginny.

- Mañana si quieres, puedes venir a comer a mi casa. – le dijo – Lucius comerá conmigo

Ella asintió. Estuvo con su padre en la heladería hasta que se tomaron un segundo postre y luego le dio su regalo. Tras unas breves compras en una tienda de revistas, se fueron de allí.

Ginny para su casa, para compartir la noticia con Harry. Y Arthur para la suya, para follarse a Lucius hasta quedarse miope.

- ¿Qué tal? – le preguntó el Slytherin en cuanto Arthur salió por la chimenea

Era increíble lo bien que le sentaba la ropa muggle a ese hombre.

- Raro. – admitió – Ginny se lo ha tomado bastante bien, pero Ron tardará algo de tiempo en asimilarlo.

Lucius asintió y dobló el Profeta.

- ¿Qué te regalaron? – preguntó mirándole

- Ron una enorme linterna a pilas y Ginny un libro de cómo funcionan los aviones. – dijo sonriendo orgulloso

Lucius sonrió de medio lado, la verdad es que no compartía el entusiasmo con las cosas muggle, pero al menos las respetaba.

- El libro de tu hija te vendrá muy bien. – le dijo

- ¿Por?

- Por mi regalo. – dijo Lucius sonriente sacando un sobre alargado

- Ah, ¿pero no iba a ser solo sexo desenfrenado como prometiste? – preguntó Arthur sentándose en la mesa

Lucius negó con la cabeza y se le quedó mirando.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó emocionado - ¡Son dos billetes de avión muggle para Hong-Kong! – exclamó

Lucius asintió vagamente. Lo cierto es que viajar en un transporte muggle lo veía demasiado inseguro.

- Merlín, ¡gracias Lucius! – dijo Arthur sonriente

Lucius ensanchó su sonrisa y se puso de pie. Cogió a Arthur de su estrafalaria corbata naranja y verde y lo subió escaleras arriba a la habitación de matrimonio.

Arthur cayó sonriente en la cama, había sido un día estupendo. Lucius cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella sonriendo de medio lado, definitivamente aquél era su hombre. Caminó los cortos pasos que le separaban del pelirojo. Le acarició la cara y le dio un dulce y casto beso en sus labios. Pero Arthur Weasley quería jugar, y no se conformaría con un simple beso.

Cogió a Lucius del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia el, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su pecho. Lucius gimió ante el rudo contacto y Arthur atrapó ese gemido entre sus labios, comenzaron a besarse furiosamente, buscando el contacto de sus pieles, aunque para ello tuviesen que arrancar algunos botones o arañarse buscando ese calor.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus pieles lograron rozarse, Arthur mordió el pecho de Lucius mientras este enredaba sus dedos en el rojo pelo de su amante. Ambos hombres recorrían con sus manos el cuerpo del otro, jugando, mordiendo, y lamiendo la piel que quedaba a su alcance. Arthur penetró a Lucius de un empujón, a él le gustaba así, rudo.

Este gimió cuando notó el glande de su amante rozando su próstata con tanta rapidez. Creía morir en los brazos del otro con cada movimiento, cada vez que Arthur empujaba más fuerte y con más velocidad, buscando mayor contacto y el orgasmo de ambos. Gemían alto sin importarles nada, sin preocuparse nada más que por el placer que estaban sintiendo.

Ron se apareció directamente en los terrenos de la casa de su padre y entró a ella puesto que nadie le respondió al llamar. Vale, no estaba muy convencido de que estuviera bien que su padre saliera con un Malfoy, pero Hermione le había convencido para que se disculpara y así lo haría.

Después de eso, intentaría ver algo positivo.

Viendo que no había nadie en la planta inferior subió a la inferior. Tenía que haber alguien, ¿no? Había hablado con Ginny por Red Flu y ella le había dicho que se había marchado a casa. Caminó por el pasillo de la planta de arriba y se fue hacia la única puerta cerrada.

Esperaba que su padre no estuviera muy dolorido por su comentario y le permitiera hablar con él. Alzó el puño para llamar pero se detuvo. Un escándalo provenía de la habitación de su padre.

Alzó la varita en señal de defensa y pegó el oído para escuchar mejor.

Pudo escuchar perfectamente a su padre gemir, y como Lucius Malfoy pedía más rapidez. Palideció, y se fue de allí con la mandíbula desencajada. Sin duda no le había pillado en buen momento. Ya enviaría una lechuza disculpándose.

Mientras, dentro de la habitación, Lucius notaba su orgasmo cerca.

Abrazó con sus finas piernas la cintura de Arthur, haciendo más profundas sus embestidas, además sirvió para atraerlo hacia él para fundirse en un largo y cálido beso. Lucius se encorvó, podía sentir las primeras convulsiones de su culminación. Arthur hizo más profundas sus embestidas, y terminó corriéndose dentro del rubio. La calidez en su interiór hizo que Lucius se corriera también, manchándoles de una pasión incontrolable.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Arthur. – susurró Lucius tras recuperar el aire

- Gracias, Malfoy. – rió este tumbándose encima


End file.
